Traitor
by lamp before the wind
Summary: The Narnians wonder if Shasta may betray them before the Splendour Hyaline sails. Set during the Horse and His Boy.


**Traitor**

Disclaimer: All of Narnia belongs to CS Lewis.

A/N: This story takes place in The Horse and His Boy, after Corin switches place with Cor, and the Narnians realize that Shasta was an imposter.

When Tumnus reentered the room and found his supposedly sun-dazed charge replaced with one covered with dirt and bruises smiling cheekily at him (_as though nothing mattered!_ thought Tumnus indignantly), the entire Narnian party in Tashbaan sank into uproar. Well, perhaps one should forgive a fed-up faun for making such a ruckus and alarming everyone, for Tumnus was thoroughly vexed with Corin by now, after all the trouble he had caused. Amidst all the subsequent barrage of questions rained upon Corin, Queen Susan tended Corin's wounds while King Edmund sternly interrogated his less-than-favourite Archenland prince.

"Speak, Prince. I want naught but the truth," bellowed the Just King, who was finally at the end of his tether. He marched Corin to the couch to have his injuries treated by Queen Susan. "You have caused us much grief today, and we cannot tolerate more mischief, especially in a hostile land."

"Oh dear brother, do be gentle with him," implored Susan anxiously, glancing at Corin's many cuts and scratches. Corin however, merely flashed a good-natured grin at everyone, revealing the new gap in his teeth. The other Narnians bustled to and fro from the room, fussing over Corin just as they had fussed over Shasta. The unnecessary activity interrupted Edmund's questioning and only served to make him more annoyed.

"Tell us, Prince, how you came to become so bruised and battered when you were clearly not so not an hour ago," demanded Edmund in a strained voice. He was now regretting very much his decision to bring Corin along to Tashbaan.

Corin grinned again as Susan gently cleaned his bleeding cuts with a damp handkerchief. He repeated his tale to King Edmund, eagerly demonstrating how he had fought the rude boys. By now, even Susan had to admit she was a trifle irritated by Corin as she tried to bandage his wounds while he swung imaginary blows and punches.

"And so I knocked them all down and tried to find my way back," finished Corin proudly, jumping onto his feet. "The boy with you just now must have been my double; he just left through the window."

Edmund looked less than pleased, while everyone else cast the young Prince indulgent looks. One of the dwarves brought Corin a goblet of wine, of which he drank thirstily before Susan resumed dabbing ointment on his cuts. As she did so, she reproached Corin. "Really, Corin, you should not have behaved so. You cannot always use your fists to settle disputes. And what would I say to your dear father, had you met with any mishap?"

Before Edmund could chide the boy, he felt Lord Peridan plucking his elbow, drawing him away from the crowd attending to Corin. "Your Majesty, the Prince's tale may mean that we have a grave problem at hand," whispered Peridan urgently, his fingers still gripping Edmund's sleeve tightly.

"How so, good Peridan?"

Peridan glanced anxiously around the room before replying. "We know not if the Prince's double overheard our plans for our getaway, and if he did, Aslan forbid that he may cause news of them to reach Rabadash's ears."

The annoyance on Edmund's face was immediately replaced by concern. "It is indeed possible that he may, and 'tis worrying news indeed," said Edmund, thoughtfully stroking his chin. "But he did not look like one who will betray us to the Calormenes," he added after a pause.

"I am of the same opinion, Sir. But one must never judge a book by its cover. Moreover, it is obvious that the plans we have discussed must be of utmost value to Rabadash; information that can be exchanged for a substantial number of crescents. It is more prudent to be wary," advised Peridan.

"I would be greatly saddened if he did indeed turn us over to the Tisroc. Although we mistook him for that scamp of a Prince, I believe we were kind and honourable in our treatment toward him. He looks like a Narnian or an Archenlander, and it would pain me greatly if one of our own people would sell us out unprovoked," sighed Edmund heavily. "But we can do naught to know about his nature, seeing we have neither his name nor identity."

"Shall we send someone to catch him? There are still some hours before we embark on the Splendour Hyaline – we could search the city – he cannot have gone far –"

"No, good Peridan, let him be," interrupted Edmund, raising a hand. "I appreciate your intentions, but we cannot allow word of his runaway to reach Rabadash; it would attract needless attention to our cause. Even if the boy means to turn against us, have a little faith. Even traitors may reform, you know. If the Prince's double does indeed harbour traitorous thoughts, let us hope he may change his mind before he alerts the Tisroc. Now we can only place our trust completely in Aslan to bring us safely home. And of your courtesy, keep this a secret from the others, for it may cause further unnecessary worry."

"Yes, Your Majesty," replied Peridan, bowing respectfully before leaving the room. Edmund strode back towards the couch, where Corin was squirming restlessly as Susan finished tying the final bandage. He shuddered to think that they might have left the real Corin in Tashbaan, never knowing that the Splendour Hyaline carried an imposter. What Rabadash would do to Corin then, was unthinkable.

_Thank Aslan __it wasn't so_, thought Edmund. His relief softened his stern manner somewhat, as he gazed affectionately at all the Narnians in the room. His conversation with Peridan however, had evoked thoughts of another traitor. One who had nearly traded Narnia and his siblings for Turkish Delight and a puppet throne. Even now, the memory of the White Witch sent an icy chill down his spine. "Aslan, please keep that poor boy from following that path as I did," he murmured softly, bowing his head in reverent silence.

Just when he opened his eyes, he saw Corin running to the window, pulling a face at a Calormene youth making a rude hand gesture outside. He furrowed his brow; somehow the look on Corin's face was all too familiar...

"Cowardly brat! Fight me if you dare, instead of insulting a fellow in this disgraceful manner! Yah! Scaredy-cat!" challenged Corin, boxing the air. Even his feet were positioned in a fighting stance.

"_Corin_!" shouted Edmund exasperatedly, physically pulling the boy away from the window.

_Lion's Mane, it will be a miracle if we can get out of Tashbaan with this nuisance!_


End file.
